I will always love you
by luckystar03
Summary: Rachel has always used music to deal with her emotions. Even though she's become a star it still hasn't changed, she'll use music to deal with it all even if it's in front of her fans. Inspired by the Whitney Houston song. SEQUEL NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Neither the characters or the song used in this fic belong to me.

I know I said that I wouldn't put songs into a fic anymore cuz some used said something about it in one of the reviews of my other stories, but I just had to do it with this songs. Wouldn't have been the same. Hope you enjoy. I haven't really proof-read this so my bad if there are any mistakes.

* * *

><p>It was a small venue, a small club in New York City where she was doing an impromptu performance. She sold out the house, the club was packed and the crowd had shouted for an encore as she finished her set list. The lights were bright, shining down on her. The people in the audience were faceless, masked by the shadows, but she could see <em>him<em>, standing at the back with her two best friends and his arm around _her_, his fiancée. He looked happy. And that was when she knew this was the moment, the moment she finally had to let everything go, to let him go. And she was going to do it like she did everything else, through music.

She got up on stage once more, and sat on the stool provided for her and looked over the audience.

"Thank you all for coming today. Singing is everything to me and it makes me so happy to know that you enjoy my music and what I have to sing about. I'm going to do things a little bit different right now for the encore. Singing has always been who I am; it's always been a way to express myself and to let all of my emotions out. It's helped me during hard times and helped me heal and move on. The song I want to sing write now, isn't a song I wrote. It's a song that I'm sure all of you know by now, but it's also one that expresses everything that I am feeling right now. I've been through a lot of difficult things recently and I guess or more hoping, this will help me move on from it. So I hope you'll hear me out, and allow me to sing this song."

The crowd had gone silent throughout her entire speech. This had been the most open she has ever been in public, in front of her fans, but she needed to do this. She needed to get this out. She opened her eyes and looked at the back where he stood, still in the same position. And her eyes locked with his as she began to sing the song.

**If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way. <strong>

She knew the message this was sending, and she promised herself that she was never going to be the boyfriend stealer anymore, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't force herself to look away from him because this song was for him.

**So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way. <strong>

She spared a glance to his fiancée on his right and she knew the girl probably hated her right now.

**And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. Hmm. **

She saw the questions in his eyes and saw the look she had sent to his fiancée.

**Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need.**

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Her emotions were overwhelming her and spilling over as she cried through the song. The tears were slowly spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

**And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<strong>

She let the sounds of the instruments playing wash over her, calming the emotions within her. This song spoke everything she felt right now. He would always hold a special place in her heart. It's been years and they've been on opposite sides of the country for a long time and neither time nor space had been able to diminish what she felt for him.

**I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<strong>

She hoped he found love and happiness with the woman beside him. She hoped that she hadn't ruined his life by singing this song to him right now. She hadn't intended for her performance to turn out like this. She had only wanted one quick glance at him but the moment her eyes locked with his, she couldn't pull away. He drew in her like he always did.

**And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you. <strong>

This was it. She was nearing the end of the song. She stood in front of her fans in tears, she had just bared herself to her entire audience and let everyone see the real her. And hopefully when this was all done, she would finally be able to put him in the past and move on.

**You, darling, I love you.  
>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you. <strong>

She sang the final notes of the song, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to collect herself. As she opened her eyes once more and looked to the spot where he had stood, she found it empty. He had left. She told herself that this was for the best. It's exactly what she wanted to happen, but the tears wouldn't stop. She calmed herself down as the true performer she was and said to goodbye to her fans.

As she exited the stage she took one last glance back to the same empty spot, only one thought going through her head at that moment.

'_Goodbye Noah. I love you.'_

* * *

><p>I Hope you like this. Heard the song and the concept of the fic just popped into my head and I had to get it down.<p>

_R&R. Please_

She knew the message this was sending, and she promised herself that she was never going to be the boyfriend stealer anymore, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't force herself to look away from him because this song was for him.


	2. SEQUEL'S UP

The sequel is finally up. Hope you can forgive me for taking too long.

Sequel titled: At Last

Can find it on my profile.


End file.
